Empezando a vivir
by Arwen-chan
Summary: ¡Entren! eS UN D&G 100... ¿Cuantas veces se puede luchar para llegar con el ser amado? Muerte, venganza, amor...y algunos besos!


_Dedicado a mi amiga Lucre... como te dije en el mail "Lo prometido es deuda", así que aquí lo tienes y me alegra que te haya gustado. Me acabo de percatar que te gustan más los h&g... a la proxima será de esa pareja ._

**"Empezando a vivir" **  
  
El fino piso de mármol traspasaba su piel, sintiendo un intenso escalofrío. No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba inconsciente, ya era de noche. Habrían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que comenzó la lucha. Un fuerte aire azotaba las ventanas de la mansión, que se encontraba en penumbras y silencio. Estaba en el estudio de su padre, por momentos admiro la fotografía de su madre: tan hermosa y fría a la vez.  
  
Hizo una mueca de dolor, esa mujer lo lastimo. Y eso, que se decía enamorada de él, no quiso ni pensar lo que hubiera hecho si lo odiara. Aunque, para hacer un Crucio de esa magnitud debería sentir odio hacia la persona. Solo recordaba, la sonrisa de placer de la mujer... la odiaba.  
  
Levanto su mano para ver la hora en su reloj, en la ultima navidad su novia se lo obsequio. Hacia unas horas que debía estar con ella, solamente los dos... huyendo de todo eso. Disfrutándose el uno con el otro.  
  
Cuando apenas estaba por salir de la mansión, junto con una maleta donde llevaba poca ropa y algunas fotografías. Apareció su antigua prometida a impedir que se fuera. A rogarle su amor, a suplicarle que entrara en razón. Draco, solo se burlo de ella y fue cuando todo comenzó.  
  
Se levanto con dificultad, se preguntaba porque cuando más necesitaba a sus elfos "desaparecían misteriosamente". Tal vez temían acercarse después de todo no era un amo admirable a quien en caso de peligro ellos ayudarían. Por momentos, se arrepintió los malos tratos que les dio. Pero eso, ahora no importaba.  
  
Camino por los pasillos, la casa ya no estaba pulcramente limpia, había rastros de sangre y ese hedor a muerte que casi le hizo vomitar.  
  
-Mamá –la llamó bajamente, temía que hubiera alguien custodiando algún otro que quisiera disfrutar por momentos de la magnifica mansión.  
  
En la habitación, estaba ropa desgarrada y tirada por el piso, a lo lejos estaba la maleta que su madre usaría para huir. Busco en cada uno de las habitaciones, hasta que finalmente llego a la biblioteca coleccionaban los mejores títulos sobre Magia Oscura, ahí aprendió muchos maleficios cuando era niño y se aburría de sus clases privadas. A veces se escondía de su profesor y tomaba un libro perdiéndose en sus páginas.  
  
Tirada en el piso a lado de un sillón, estaba su madre con los ojos abiertos mostrando sorpresa. Sus ojos grises estaban vacíos... sin vida. Ese dulce mirada, que a veces le dedicaba se había esfumado. Su rostro pálido, inexpresivo evocaba sus años menos infelices. Su boca ligeramente entreabierta, parecía que en cualquier momento diría alguna palabra. Pensó, que tal vez lo llamó pidiendo su ayuda. Una ayuda, que le fue imposible de dar. Vestía un elegante vestido negro, que hacia resaltar sus bellos rasgos y su rubio cabello.  
  
A unos pasos de ella, encontró a su padre también muerto. La descubrió... descubrió que Narcisa huiría con su hijo y su novia. No soporto más y cayo de rodillas a lado de su madre. Acaricio su rostro, ya no sentía el calor que emanaba, ni era suave... ahora era un simple cuerpo sin vida.  
  
-¿Era necesario que murieras? –preguntó con dolor. –Lo único que deseabas era ser feliz...  
  
¿Por qué su padre, hizo que sufrieran por todas las tonterías que hizo cuando vivía? Su madre, lo pregunto miles de veces. Le dolió ver como la orgullosa e indiferente Narcisa Malfoy, fue perdiéndose en sus ensoñaciones y sufrimientos.  
  
Una imagen, de una joven pelirroja sonriéndole le vino a la mente, se tenía que ir de ahí antes de que llegaran los demás amigos de su padre, tratando de detenerlo e impedir que se fuera con ella.  
  
-Ya era hora que despertaras –dijo una voz que reconoció al instante. –Tu padre, nos facilito las cosas –comentó con veneno - Narcissa sabía muchas cosas... al final, tu padre se canso de tanto lloriqueos y la mato -terminó llenando el lugar de su desagradable risa.  
  
Se giro, ahí estaba ella.  
  
-Pansy, creí que escaparías. No creo que al Señor Tenebroso le agrade saber que han asesinado a dos de sus más fieles mortifagos –respondió con frialdad.  
  
-¿Dos? ¡Tu madre nos traiciono! Se paso a lado de los estupidos amantes de los sangre-sucias. ¡Eso y más se merecía!  
  
-¿Quién mato a mi padre? –preguntó, interviniendo Draco. Sentía su sangre hervir, la mataría... si no era ahora la buscaría bajo las piedras, si fuera necesario y la haría tragarse sus palabras.  
  
-Bellatrix, esa loca mujer. Creyó que también los había traicionado, ya sabes, no soporta a los que traicionan a nuestro señor –comentó como si le quitará importancia al asunto.  
  
-Bien... ahora, quiero que te vayas y que nunca más me busques.  
  
-No, querido... yo vine por ti y no me voy a ir sin ti –dijo como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo -recuerda que nuestros padres arreglaron nuestro matrimonio y así tendrá que ser –replicó con vehemencia, como la había hecho horas antes.  
  
-Me esta cansando está platica –contestó ignorando su presencia por momentos, como meditando las palabras que diría. Nuestros padres -respondió por fin -hicieron ese estupido arreglo... pero ahora, ellos están muertos, así que ya no hay compromiso.  
  
- ¡NO ME VAS A DEJAR! –gritó histérica, ya no soportaba la larga espera, lo deseaba como nunca. Quería que por una vez en su vida la amara y no recibir sus desprecios. Acariciar sus cabellos, pasar las noches junto con él... -¡TE QUEDARAS CONMIGO Y NOS CASAREMOS, ESOS SON LOS PLANES!  
  
-¿Qué planes? ¡Estas loca Pansy!–exclamó con burla –Lo nuestro nunca será, yo quiero a Ginevra y me iré con ella.  
  
-¡NO PERMITIRE QUE HUYAS CON ESA POBRETONA!... antes te mato –dijo con desesperación. Levantó con determinación su varita, murmurando unas palabras y lanzándole un hechizo...

---------

Corría entre los andenes buscando el tren número 7, una multitud de personas abordando o llegando, impedía que se uniera a ella. ¿Era el destino tan cruel para separarlos? pensó. Con brusquedad apartaba a la gente, sin importar lastimarlos. La buscaba con desesperación, era su última oportunidad de ser feliz.  
  
Llego al fin al andén número 15 cuando el tren partía rumbo a Liverpool, el lugar que habían escogido para realizar una nueva vida.  
  
-Ginevra –murmuró.  
  
Trato de tomar algo de aire, sus pulmones casi estaban vacíos por el esfuerzo de correr. Observo como se alejaba el tren perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche... no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía, estaba a punto de tener una vida normal a lado de la mujer que amaba y ahora ella se encontraba lejos, y sin él.  
  
Camino hacía un banco que era ocupado por una mujer y sus dos hijos, necesitaba descansar, saco un pañuelo y limpio la herida de su frente.  
  
-Es hora de irnos –dijo la mujer, dejando solo el lugar.  
  
Cubrió con sus manos su rostro, tratando de quitar su imagen, olvidar su olor, su sonrisa... y hacerse la idea de que nunca más la volvería a ver, tal vez dentro de unos años tomada de la mano de otro hombre, que le daría la seguridad que nunca le daría.  
  
-¿Está ocupado? –pregunto una dulce voz, sentándose a su lado y acariciando su cabello con delicadeza.  
  
-¡Ginevra! –exclamo con felicidad, observando su rostro lleno de pecas y su rojo pelo.  
  
-Me imagine que llegarías tarde –respondió con una sonrisa, sus ojos se mostraban cristalinos.  
  
La abrazo y la beso como la primera vez que lo hizo bajo el árbol que estaba junto al lago en el colegio. Ginny acentuó su sonrisa, pensó que él no llegaría, pero presentía que no la dejaría sola. Dejo irse el tren, decidió esperarlo hasta que fuera necesario.  
  
-Necesitamos comprar otros boletos de tren –dijo Draco, levantándose y tomándole la mano.  
  
-Espera, mis padres ya saben lo nuestro... ya no es necesario huir, podemos ir a mi casa y nos cuidaran, no nos harán daño con ellos.  
  
-Ellos no me aceptaran tan fácilmente –replicó Draco. –Tu familia me odia, nunca estarán de acuerdo de nuestra relación.  
  
Ginny lo tomo del rostro.  
  
-Te aceptaron desde el momento que les dije sobre lo nuestro y lo de... –se quedo callada unos momentos, viéndolo con nerviosismo – nuestro hijo –dijo finalmente.  
  
-¡Oh... Gin! –dijo sorprendido, era lo que menos se esperaba. La levanto de la cintura y la beso.  
  
-No tarda en llegar Harry, le acabo de hablar a su casa. –dijo, después de unos minutos de múltiples besos.  
  
-¿Potter? ¡No quiero ningún favor de Potter! –exclamo con molestia.  
  
-Amor, cuando dejaras de ser tan celoso –dijo Ginny, besándolo con ternura en los labios – Harry, nos ayudará a salir de aquí...  
  
-¡Draco despierta! –le gritaron en el oído.  
  
Abrió los ojos lentamente, buscando la procedencia de la voz... estaba solo.  
  
Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, iluminando la biblioteca, el cuerpo de su madre aún yacía a unos metros de él. Maldijo, todo era un sueño, no se encontraba con ella. Escucho unas fuertes pisadas que se acercaban cada vez mas... tenía que levantarse antes de que lo encontraran y terminaran con él.  
  
Le era difícil ya que su cuerpo estaba golpeado y tenia unas series heridas, causándole un fuerte dolor con el simple hecho de quererse moverse. Por primera vez, sintió la muerte rondándolo.  
  
-¡Aquí está! –grito un hombre en las sombras.  
  
Draco sostuvo con fuerza su varita, lucharía nuevamente si era necesario, no lo matarían con facilidad. Su corazón parecía quererse salir de su pecho. Moriría con dignidad, tal como un Malfoy... sonrío despectivamente.  
  
¿Cómo un Malfoy? Si tan soló mi padre hubiera tenido un poco de dignidad, no estará en esta situación. –masculló entre dientes.  
  
-¡DRACO! –lo llamo una voz que se le hizo conocida.  
  
Las puertas se abrieron de par en par. La luz que entro, hizo que entrecerrara sus ojos. Unas figuras aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta, era imposible reconocerlos, solo noto que tenían las varitas en alto.  
  
-¿Creen que no luchare? -gritó con desafío, sosteniéndose de la pared -¡Están equivocados! Luchare, y ganaré...  
  
-¡No le hagan daño! –suplicaron.  
  
-Pero Ginny él es...  
  
-¿Ginevra? –pregunto con incredulidad.  
  
Reconoció al grupo que acaba de entrar, todos eran parte de la orden secreta de Dumbledore. Entre ellos, destacaba la joven pelirroja, que sollozaba.  
  
-Draco, temí no encontrarte con vida –dijo Ginny, abrazándolo.  
  
-Ron, vayamos a buscarse hay más sobrevivientes. –dijo Harry, llevándose al celoso hermano de Ginny, que estaba apunto de interrumpir el largo beso de la pareja.  
  
-¿Por qué no te fuiste? –preguntó Draco, apoyándose de ella.  
  
-¿Crees que me iría tranquila? No, Draco. Luchamos mucho por estar juntos, y no voy a irme sin ti. –respondió Ginny.  
  
No necesitaban palabras, para explicar más. Draco le sonrió agradecido.  
  
-¿Cómo se dieron cuenta que estaba aquí? –pregunto.  
  
-Fue gracias a Pansy. Yo venía a buscarte, pero antes me tope con ella en la estación del tren... me dijo que nunca estarías conmigo. Pensé lo peor, –dijo Ginny con voz quebrada - Harry y Hermione me acompañaban, y ellos la detuvieron y la hicieron hablar... por eso estamos todos aquí.  
  
-Ginny, deben irse a la Madriguera. Tus padres los esperan. –avisó Hermione, desde la puerta.  
  
-Gracias Hermione. Vamos, mi familia estará ansiosa por conocer noticias.  
  
-Espero no volver nunca más a esta casa –susurro Draco.  
  
Recordó los felices momentos que paso junto a su madre. La vio por última vez, años posteriores la seguiría recordando como la mujer más hermosa que había conocido. Su hija mayor heredaría la misma belleza.  
  
Los dos salieron del lugar con las manos entrelazadas, seguros que su amor no era un simple capricho, se amaban y eso ahora no lo dudaban. Se cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, así borrando todo mal recuerdo y sufrimiento. Desde ese día, sería un diferente futuro.  
  
Fin  
  
**¡Dejen reviews!**  
  
Ya saben, tenía que ser un d&g ¿Por qué me encanta está pareja? No lo sé, tal vez porque la veo tan imposible que mi mente trata de asimilar la idea de eso jeje.  
  
Un beso a todas (os).  
  
_**"Orgullosa miembro de la Orden 3A"**_ (Las extraño chicas... )


End file.
